SenGen Week 2019–2020
by Aster Verzen
Summary: Day 01: Cotton candy/Kemonomimi. Day 02: Cellphones/Clothing/palette/role/etc swap. Day 03: Cola/Stargazing. Day 04: Soulmate AU/First date/meeting. Day 05: Supernatural/paranormal being AU/Modern AU. Day 06: Marriage/Domestic. Day 07: Senkuu's birthday/Free choice.
1. Festivals and Foxes

**Day 01: December 29**

**Cotton candy / kemonomimi**

**-'-**

**Title: Festivals and Foxes.**

**-'-**

Caramel apples, takoyaki, cotton candy. Festivals are orange-red, bright and warm and filled with the smell of food, colored yukatas, masks, gleeful kids and happy adults. The many stands have smiling people behind them, the many games displayed are a welcomed distraction.

Senkuu holds Byakuya's hand tightly, he holds cotton candy on his other one, his father is happily showing him around the place. It is Senkuu's first festival after all. The boy looks marvelled, his yukata clings to his body making it a bit difficult to move, the wooden sandals clack on the stone tiles, and he absorbs all he can.

Then later on, his father takes him beneath a tree, away from the crowd, a moment later he can hear a deafening whistle cutting through all the other sounds around them, and there is a colorful explosion disturbing the ink tainted sky. It is beautiful, like star-made flowers blossoming for a short lived existence, before falling like shooting stars, replaced by another blossoming flower in a different shade.

The view had him so excited, he almost missed something moving out of the corner of his eye, in the shadows, something hid from his peering sight as soon as his head turned. The creature moved fast up a set of stone stairs, he only made out what seemed to be a swinging black and white tail, and a purple kimono? Yukata? He didn't know.

Another whistle cuts through the air, and the biggest explosion of color yet catches back his attention. The incident is easily forgotten.

**-'-**

It had been a rumor dancing in the tongues of his classmates. He heard them talk –idle chat during classes– as he worked with whatever had caught his interest this time around. They spoke of a temple that had been abandoned by the festival's grounds. They said a ghost showed up, if you took sweets with you.

Taiju and Yuzuriha wanted to go to the festival, he had no complaint, he too liked to go to these festivals, with food, and noise, and orange-red lights. It was a pity he couldn't go with Byakuya, since he was busy with work.

The trio enjoyed their time together, playing –they caught golden fishes–, eating –takoyaki–, talking, having fun. They wore yukatas, Yuzuriha's was pink, with sakura flowers. Taiju's was green with blue stripes. And Senkuu's was gray, with blue circles. They had bought caramel apples, and cotton candy for the scientist.

And then, Yuzuriha's phone rang, her mother required her to return earlier, so Taiju went with her, and the scientist was left loitering around. He went to a secluded tree to wait for the fireworks when he saw the path to a temple. He'd only gone up there because he knew Byakuya wouldn't be home until later that night and he prefered to arrive just in time to greet him. Yeah. That was it. It wasn't anything more than scientific desire to explain and un-mask the rumors going on about that place. He merely went to verify a theory. That is all. He went cotton candy, and a golden fish on each hand.

His sandals clack on the stone steps, he can hear faintly the ruckus of the festival he left behind him. Soon after he went underneath the torii gate, the temple came into view, it was dark and he could only make out some of it's basic features, as well as the stone statues surrounding it, most were foxes, he got close to one of them, inspecting it, until he felt someone's gaze on his back. He turned around. The young man before him was tall and slim, his bicolored monochromatic ears –matching his bangs– twitched subtly at the sight of him and the weird mark on his cheek made his grin seem even bigger –more _dangerous_–. He was barefooted and wore an outfit one would think a fox deity would be wearing, only purple instead of red.

"Why, hello there~!" the man salutes. "Have you gotten lost~?"

Senkuu stands there, an itching on his brain bugs him, but ignores it nevertheless.

"Nice outfit. Is it early halloween?" he retorts, dodging the question.

The fox's grin widens –the mark on his cheek makes it unnerving– and you can see the faint swish of a tail behind him.

"Halloween, you say~?" he sings.

The tone, the timbre, that voice –_so sweet_ like dripping honey– has him standing on his toes.

"I'm afraid these are my everyday clothes. I tend to this temple, you see~" he adds.

"I thought it was abandoned. Since no one seems to come here anymore" Senkuu mentions offhandedly.

"Oh, no~. I assure you, this temple is tended to by me. I live here you see~"

Senkuu's eyebrow lifts, the wood seems old, the statues are covered in moss, there are dried leafs on the floor.

"I see. The rumors must've been wrong then"

"Yes" the man agrees. "Why did you came to a temple, you thought was abandoned?"

The man steps closer, to him, so close they have less than forty centimeters away, Senkuu can almost feel his breathing on his face, speaking of which, this close, he sees the glint of blue on the fox's eyes. The man lifts his hand, his cotton candy ocuppied hand, he brings the sweet to his lips, and steals a bite. Senkuu watches him lick his lips afterwards.

"My name is Gen" he purrs.

"S-Senkuu. Ishigami Senkuu"

"Pleased to meet you, Senkuu-chan~!" he sings, a happy smile on his lips as he steals one more bite of cotton candy.

Senkuu stares, blinks, and takes a bite on the other side. He licks his lips.

"Likewise" murmurs Senkuu.

Gen's grin is wider, he lowers the treat, brushes the tip of his nose against Senkuu's. And a whistle cuts through the air. It _clicks_. Years ago, a shadow slipping away.

"Bring me a Cola, next time" he whispers.

Senkuu's phone rings, so he takes it out, Gen takes this moment to leave his side. The screen shows a text from his father, he got out earlier. Senkuu lifts his gaze, searching for the other one, but he's nowhere.

**-'-**

He brought Gen a bottle of Cola, the next time he climbed the stone steps.

**-'-**


	2. Unfulfilled Reality

**Day 02: December 30**

**Cell phones / clothing/palette/role/etc swap**

**-'-**

**Title: Unfulfilled Reality.**

**-'-**

**A/N:** Five fun facts about this chapter before beginning (you can skip them if you wish, they're not really relevant, I just wanted to mention them):

01\. A key to rescue Aeryn Sun from Katratzi, was John Crichton's knowledge of unfulfilled realities, that series of episodes and events inspired today's chapter, hence the title. (_Fuck_, I love Farscape. I gotta finish 'Prolonged Insanity', I've been delaying writing it for far too long).

02\. The tale is 'Jack the Cunning Thief' (the idea to use this tale came from 'And the Fables of Doom' an episode of The Librarians. Because I think Senkuu would be just like Ezekiel Jones if he were to switch places with Gen).

03\. In Newsradio the chapter 'Led Zeppelin Boxed Set', Catherine Duke teaches Jimmy James how to beat a crooked 'three card monte' dealer. During the episode, they repeat 'Find the lucky lady' 'Where is the lucky lady?', when practicing the scam.

04\. This version of Gen was actually inspired ever so vaguely by Subaru in Houkago No Pleiades (Wish Upon The Pleiades). Mind the word '_vaguely_'.

05\. 'Black Holes Apocalypse' is a documentary that explains in simple terms, what black holes are, and their role in the universe. Thanks to this documentary, black holes are briefly mentioned here.

**-'-**

It had been one of Byakuya's many attempts to distract the newly arrived boy in his home. He'd read him a story, from a very old book Byakuya had no recolection of ever buying. The story told the tales of a rogue in old times, who used his cunning to deceive people –thieves, farmers, chiefs–, and gain money as well as the hand of a lady in marriage. Senkuu was marveled at the many tricks and ruses the man used to get what he wanted, how he tricked everyone to obtain his goals, with no actual harm done to anyone.

"Byakuya, I want to be like him" he said with sleepy eyes.

"Sure, kiddo. If you go the steady constant route, I'm sure you can be just like that rogue" he answered the boy.

**-'-**

The very next day, Senkuu went to the library, and he read everything he could find that came close to teaching how to deceive people. Naturally, these were psicology books, explaining human behavior. He absorbed the knowledge as best as he could, and tested it on field experiments.

Like, one time at school, he would tap his desk three times quickly when the teacher announced it was lunch time. He did this constantly for a few weeks, until one day, he did it about an hour before lunch time. A kid was halfway to his things when he realized it wasn't time to eat yet, several more turned their heads in the general direction of their lunch, and another kid cried, she didn't understand why it wasn't lunch time yet. Senkuu was _thrilled_ with his accomplishment.

The next step were deceptions, and what a better example of deceptions, than the ones magicians would pull off. Once more he went to the library, and read. Then he turned to TV to get more information. Then, the field experimentation.

He had practiced a long used scam with cards, a three card monte.

"Find the lucky lady. Where is the lucky lady?" he vociferates.

He scamed a couple older boys at the park, naturally he wasn't skillful enough just yet, so he ended up being caught. Luckily a kid named Taiju came to his aid. Taiju was marveled when Senkuu's tricks would work, so he stayed by his side, they became best friends in no time.

Slowly, but surely, Ishigami Senkuu became excellent at his field of work, especializing mostly on human behavior, he wrote a few books about it –some of them aimed just for sales–, he did presentations, and became well known amongst the youth. He was cunning, and arrived at the top not only with hard work, but with tricks and deceptions. Just like Jack had done.

**-'-**

Gen would often be lonely at night, so he counted the few visible stars that he could make out, the many artificial lights of the city making them almost invisible, so he had to use a telescope to see properly. He tried counting them one by one, until he knew their place –and their names– by heart. It all begun with stars, and loneliness for him.

When the stars were no longer enough, he had to find another thing to occupy his mind with, so he started to formulate questions about the sky, the typical ones, like: '_what's out there?_', '_why is there so much color?_', '_why is it so quiet in outer space?_'.

So he searched, finding answers with numbers and big complicated words he does not understand, and he goes from physics to chemistry to biology, and from there on onto everything else that a rhymes with the stars, with the sky, with the world. He reads, and writes, until he can trace some sense into this chaotic nonsense of unintelligible words and equations.

He dismantles –_dissects_– the mechanical devices he has on hand until their busted organs are bleeding out from their torn coppery veins. And like a mortician, he finds the cause of death: '_Curiosity_'. It hangs from their plastic –sometimes metallic– toes.

**-'-**

'_What is the world made of?_'

The periodic table answers this question, with it's many elements lined up in their ranks, subdued into their defined hierarchy. And Gen wants to bring this hierarchy down. He is unsuccessful. So he simply goes back to watching above him. And he finally dives into the dark stars. The dead ones, the collapsed supernovas that made points of amassed gravity –black holes–. He thinks they are as beautiful as the ones that still have light.

He wonders if his curiosity will end up crushing him one day –tampering with the elements until he creates iron–, and he will go out in a violent explosion of light, creating so much strain in the fabric of space-time that a black hole will be born where he stood.

He writes all of this down, going from his curious dissections, to his anarchistic tendencies, unto the flickering thoughts of destruction. He makes one or two important discoveries, which put him in a spotlight. But he remains as anonymous as he can, writing books, and papers, giving a conference here and there. Traveling around, making the name Asagiri Gen to be noticed.

**-'-**

Awards. They mean recognition for one's actions. And people like recognition so much they make a big fuss about it, throwing parties, and making a show of being given an award. Such events tend to gather recognizable names into one place, mixing them up and stirring them together. There is no need to specify that parties are the favorite go-to method.

Asagiri Gen didn't hate parties, rather he simply had a distaste for being around so many people, he had so little knowledge about social interactions that he grew awkward with each passing minute. Naturally, he pulled away from everyone else, and went out into a balcony, he did what he always did, he observed the sky.

He wore an elegant suit, a purple bowtie strangling his neck. He heard the crystal door to the balcony being opened and closed, heard the faint footsteps approaching; still, he didn't turn back.

"Lovely night isn't it?" questions a sultry voice behind him.

He turns to look at the newcomer out of the corner of his eye. It's a young man, a strand of white-green hair falling in his face, the rest of it tied down in a ponytail. His suit is black, with a white shirt that lacks a tie –the first button is undone–. The young man gives an image of formal-casual, leaning more towards casual, given that his hands rest inside his pockets. He knew him. '_Ishigami Senkuu_'. A sort of mentalist, a magician, he'd read one of his books out of curiosity –as he did most things–, it didn't perk his interest.

"Yes, it's unusually clear" he answers out of politeness.

"Why are you so secluded, the party is inside" he asks halting to a stop next to Gen.

"I get anxious around crowds"

"Hmm"

Senkuu gives him a sideways glance, as he leans his forearms on the railing, looking down at the fast moving vehicules that leave a stele of red-orange-yellow lights in their wake. Gen's eyes are locked up into the inky mass of heavens, clouds gathering around the moon like a nightdress.

"You know corals get stressed too"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, they get real stressed because of the current events"

Gen looked at him dumbfounded for a second, and then laughed.

"You know, if you're stressed, they say laughter is the best medicine" says Senkuu.

"That is a terrible joke!"

"It made you laugh" he points out pleased. "Ishigami Senkuu" he introduces himself as he extends his hand.

"Asagiri Gen" Gen takes the offered hand.

"So, Asagiri Gen, why did you come if you dislike it so much?"

The scientist grimaces a bit.

"I was sorta... " he begins. "Blackmailed, a co-worker stole my favorite bracelet, and she'd only give it back if I came tonight"

Senkuu laughed –it was a throaty, raspy laugh–.

"Clever woman" he praises.

"Unfair woman. She insists I have to get out more"

"These kinda parties aren't so bad"

"They're okay, I guess. They just don't have anything I like to drink"

"Oh. And what do you like to drink, Gen?"

"Cola" he smiles.

Senkuu looks strangely delighted, as he pulls out a medium bottle of cola out of his suit. He offers it to Gen, who practically beams with happiness.

"Thank you!"

He opens it, and takes a long swig. Then he gets aware of himself, sheepishly, he offers the bottle back to Senkuu, who takes a gulp.

"I prefer cola myself, too" explains the magician.

"Sweet black nectar of life" sighes Gen.

The other laughs again. They share the drink, until it runs out, and the scientist fumbles lazily with it in his hands. His phone rings, his co-worker send him a text. And he sighes.

"What's the matter?"

"My co-worker. The one who blackmailed me. Well, she's asking where I'm hiding"

"Hmm" Senkuu holds his chin. "I think I can help you out with that. Give you an excuse not to answer yet"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Give me your phone"

Gen cautiously gives it to him, and Senkuu then takes the emptied bottle of cola. He presents both objects in his hands, as if he were in front of a crowd. He clanks them together a few times, before hitting them hard against one another. When he hands them back to Gen, his cellphone rests within the plastic bottle. He examines the bottle astonished, the phone is indeed inside, the bottle has no damage on the outside.

"How did you even do that?!"

"A magician never reveals his tricks. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a producer in there that I must go charm up" he parts, while blowing Gen a kiss.

He stared at his back, both amused and annoyed, holding a cola bottle with his cellphone inside. Gen decided he preferred to stick to his science and his stars –although, magic didn't seem _so bad_–.

**-'-**


	3. Aftertaste

**Day 03: December 31**

**Cola / Stargazing**

**-'-**

**Title: Aftertaste.**

**-'-**

He was happy –surprised, _relieved_–, when the blindfold was removed and the first thing he saw was the lens showing a view of Saturn, he was so happy he could've _cried_. It felt like the christmas he'd entered his room and found it filled with so many packed gifts, instruments, chemicals, and the telescope perched upon his window. To know that the villagers had all built him an observatory for his birthday, that even Magma had been somewhat part of it, knocked the air out of his lungs. He'll deny it, but he did forgot how to breathe for the briefest of seconds.

**-'-**

Senkuu spend most of his nights simply gazing at the stars through the telescope lens, trying to catch a glimpse of other planets. He loved the telescope, primitive and rough-edged as it was. The scientist was grateful to Gen, more than he wanted to admit.

'_Come to think of it, ever since the beginning. Since before I meet you... I've been rather fond of you, Senkuu-chan, setting aside personal gains._'

He didn't think it was gross. Not at all. After all, he actually had a sort of admiration since the modern days towards the magician –he noted his books were being held back from being better–. Of course, Gen would have to pry that secret from his rotten corpse.

"Admiring the skies~?"

"Yeah"

Gen's head poked through the opening in the floor as he finished entering the room, sitting right next to Senkuu –so close their knees brushed– who never turned his eyes from the lens. They fall into comfortable silence, as it is customary between them. Eventually Senkuu pries himself away from the telescope and opens a small basquet he kept there. When he returns he has two glass bottles in his hands.

"Here" Senkuu offers one to Gen and sits back down.

"My, if it isn't a chilled Cola! Thank you, Senkuu-chan~!"

"It's nothing" he shrugs and chugs down a sip.

It had a very weird aftertaste, given this wasn't a real Cola. Gen didn't seem to mind though, as he drank happily from his bottle. Senkuu stared at Gen a little too long, and the magician took notice of this.

"Something the matter, Senkuu-chan?"

"No..." he trailed off.

Gen's head tilted ever so subtly to the side, his white bangs falling on his eyelids. The mentalist blinked, once, twice, and one more time just for fun. The mentalist left his Cola to the side, took Senkuu's cheek on the palm of his hand, and kissed the scientist. It was the first time they'd ever kissed, but it felt like they had done it so many times before, and it felt so natural to simply put their arms around the other. When they separate, they resume their drinks, and look upwards into the heavens.

And Senkuu can still taste Gen on his tongue, even when the other fell asleep.

**-'-**


	4. Colorfools

**Day 04: January 01**

**Soulmate au / first date/meeting**

**-'-**

**Title: Colorfools.**

**-'-**

**A/N:** You can see every color, except for the color of your soulmate's eyes. Once you see the eyes of your soulmate, you can finally see the color that has never been available for your sight.

**-'-**

He was lonely, and had nothing better to do that day, so he'd gone to a nice coffee shop downtown just to kill some time outside his house. Being indoors all the time was getting to his nerves. The coffee shop was a nice place, decorated with whites and browns in a second floor, and a big window with view to the outside, but the view was plagued with people and cars; nothing interesting to see. He opened a notebook containing drafts for his next book, as his drink and snack arrived, he was already engrossed in his writing and thanked the waiter absently.

He wrote and scratched several lines, using at least three of his pages when he decided to leave his pencil aside to take a sip of his coffee, looking once more to the window as he munched on a donut. And he noticed something, someone who looked briefly upwards and Gen got a glimpse of their eyes. Their eyes. A color he'd never seen before, a beautiful and mesmerizing shade enlightened by the sunlight. And as soon as the person –a boy, a teen?– had glanced up, his eyes went back to the floor, leaving Gen to observe a very strange mop of hair that stuck up. He was with two other people, a tall young man, and a girl with long hair, but Gen barely paid them any mind, he was stuck on the other teen, the one with odd hairstyle, and such beautiful eyes. He was about to get up from his seat and run to him, run to catch him. But as soon as Gen had seen him, the crowd had engulfed him.

_Red_. He knew what the color he'd never been able to see was called. _Red_. Gen saw it, again, in the traffic lights, in the neon signs of Tokyo, in the package of his favorite drink, Cola. _Red_. In the cover of his notebook, in the ink of his pen, in the drawings of his deck of cards. Gen saw red, the color that was missing from his life; and he _loved_ it. He loved the color that painted his soulmate's eyes. And he regretted the fact that he may never see this person again, may never even hear his voice.

**-'-**

The girls at school –as well as some boys– seemed to have gained an interest in someone named Asagiri Gen, a sort of magician. One day, one of his classmates read aloud a quiz from one of his 'psicology' books, and Senkuu quickly disregarded it's value, and decided it wasn't really worth the effort to read more from it, so he didn't even looked at it.

That afternoon when the rest of his classmates as well as Taiju and Yuzuriha had left the classroom, he noticed his classmate had left the aforementioned book in there, so he took it to put it away and return it the next day, he lifted the book and saw it's cover which portrayed Asagiri Gen himself in the front. _Asagiri Gen_. A magician. A 'writer'. The complete opposite of him. He saw the deep blue of his eyes. He saw it in the night sky, in his father's tie, in the sea, in the wallpaper of his computer, in his jeans. He saw the color he'd never seen before, and got excited –_happy,_ even–. So he thanked Asagiri Gen for putting his face in his trashy book, and left it at that. There was no need for Senkuu to do anything else about this.

And that was a filthy lie, because he tamed his hair down, wore a hat and glasses to attend one of his shows, he sat on the back row, hidden. Asagiri Gen's magic show was no big thing, he used every old trick in the book with a little personal twist. His smile was big and false. Like his show, Asagiri Gen seemed to be an act. Senkuu wondered what he'd be like in reality. So every now and again, he would read one of his trashy books, aimed towards the public to produce sales, and once or twice, assisted to his shows. Never once did he make contact.

**-'-**

_'AD 5738, April 1st'_

Whoever carved that was totally insane. Whoever carved that, had kept track of time while being petrified. Whoever carved that, was awesome. And Shishio Tsukasa feared this person. This Ishigami Senkuu person had to be someone worth knowing. He was hopeful to find him alive, despite having heard Tsukasa say he'd killed him with his own hands. He was quickly despached to go find the village of primitive people and the smell of ramen invaded Gen's nostrils.

'_Ishigami Senkuu must have lived, then_' was his first thought.

He snuck around the people and snatched a bowl, being his usual confident self even as he got surrounded by three of them, aiming very sharp spears –and knives– at him.

"I thought I'd seen your face somewhere before, Asagiri Gen"

He turns to look at the one he can only asume, is Ishigami Senkuu, and his heart beats so wildly in his ribcage he'd swear it would burst it open. He only ever saw them once, he only ever saw him once, but Gen would recognize that shade of scarlet, that weird mop of hair, anywhere. It took all of his self-control to keep his façade. The young man didn't seem fazed at all, he put Gen to work and got information out of him, not that he was going to keep it a secret anyhow.

"All I have to do is make a false report. _'It was only a primitive village_.' '_Senkuu is dead_.' With that, I can save you, Senkuu-chan"

'^**_I can save you_**_^ I don't want you to die_'

He hoped Senkuu had gotten the message, since he didn't show any reaction to seeing him. And Gen knew he'd never mistake his soulmate.

'_But. Soulmate or not, you're amazing, and I want you to live_.'

**-'-**

He didn't know if Gen was avoiding the subject on purpose, but he supposed it wasn't good to just dodge the situation forever. The matter of being soulmates had to be adressed eventually.

"Senkuu-chan~!" Ah, yes, speaking of the devil.

He turns to look at Gen, smiling brightly, the scar on his cheek making his grin far more devious than it should be.

"What are you doing up so late at night?" he questions.

"I could ask you the same, Gen"

"Insomnia~! Your turn~!"

"Stargazing" he grins.

"You like the stars?"

"Yeah, they're a good way to know your location, and the time at night. Although, after so many years, they shifted in their place. They're not where I remember them being"

"Everything has changed" he mumbles nostalgic.

"It's not so bad. With consistent and sustained effort we can bring it back to being more or less where everything was. It'll take years, perhaps even decades, though"

"Ah, yes. You'll work everyone to exhaustion"

"You damn right, I will" he beams.

Gen can only sigh, a tiny smile tugging on his lips.

**-'-**

An observatory. Gen really surprised him this time. _'He must've remembered when we spoke of the stars'_ he mused. He really should speak to him now, he knew jackshit about these kinda feelings, but he was sure this was more than just a gift for his birthday, the words the mentalist spoke were far too much of a hint.

As if being summoned by his thoughts –_again_– the mentalist burst throught the entrance on the floor elegance in his movements.

"Stargazing?" he asked.

"Yes and no. I'm trying to find where the stars are now"

There's a map on the floor, notes and constellations drawn into it. Gen takes a sit right next to him.

"And how is that going?"

"My hand hurts from scribbling so much" he sighes.

The mentalist takes his right hand gingerly, tracing circles and triangles and squares into his open palm, lips pursed –almost pouting–, inspecting it as if it were an antient text.

"Don't tell me you read palms too, mentalist" he jokes.

"Why, yes I do~!" Gen answers gaze never leaving his hand.

"Oh really? And what does my future say?"

"You have a tewible luck. As always"

"Mmm"

Senkuu changes the position of their hands, now he's the one tracing figures on Gen's palm, making him chuckle.

"What does my future say, Senkuu-chan~?" he asks amused.

"It says... You will be kissed shortly"

"Eh? Kissed?"

Senkuu leaned –eyes open– and placed a chaste kiss on Gen's lips. And Gen looks cute when he gets paralized and blushing, his eyes three times larger than a moment ago.

"Thank you, for my birthday present. And for the color blue. It's beautiful"

Gen tries to speak a few times, but he only manages to look like a fish, so he gives up, and buries his face on his sleeved hands.

"Never seen you so flustered before. How cute" Senkuu chuckles.

"You're so mean~!" he pouts.

"Sorry. But it seemed like we avoided the subject for too long"

He spreads his fingers, letting only one bright iris to be discerned.

"I suppose you're right" he agrees. "You knew since the modern days who I was"

"I saw your face in one of your trashy books"

"Heh. I saw you once from inside a coffee shop"

"Really?"

"Yes. It was only a fleeting moment when you looked up" he explained sheepishly. "I wanted to go after you then, but you got lost in the crowd. I think you were with Taiju-chan and Yuzuriha-chan"

"Heh, I probably was"

"I like it. Red, I mean"

"I wonder if everyone just loves the color they'd never seen before"

"Probably most people do" he smiles, finally revealing his face.

And Senkuu takes the chance to steal another kiss. This time Gen responds, draping his arms on Senkuu's neck, the other pulls Gen closer by his waist.

Scarlet and cobalt meet, they suit each other quite beautifully.

**-'-**


	5. Grin and Kiss and Fangs and Blood

**Day 05: January 02**

**Supernatural/paranormal being au / modern au**

**-'-**

**Title: Grin and Kiss and Fangs and Blood.**

**-'-**

**A/N: Vampire AU, Gen is the vampire.**

**-'-**

Tokyo is noisy, busy, and bright during the night. The streets are packed with people moving rapidly from one place to the other –so packed, so clustered, so _asphixiating_–. Gen walks the streets after finishing a show, and all he feels in amidst all these people is a desire to rip them to shreds, maybe that way they'll stop being so close, maybe that way they'll stop bumping their shoulders with his', and maybe that annoyingly sweet smell will stop filling his nostrils... Wait.

'_Sweet_'.

Yes, such a sweet desirable scent comes from someone walking in front of him. He sniffs the air discreetly, is tough to pinpoint the exact source of the smell, but he tries anyway, following the scent mindlessly. He hears –_feels_– the rumble in his stomach, it has been quite some time since he last had a decent meal. The person he's following has ended up in the train station, he managed to get in the same wagon, so Gen has finally discerned who smells so deliciously sweet. A young man accompanied by another mildly older –father and son, perhaps–, such strange hair, it spikes upwards. And big crimson eyes –like his blood must be–. He stands at a prudent distance from where they sit, watching from the corner of his eye to their very move. When they get down he follows them, again, several steps behind, and watches them enter an apartment complex, he sees lights getting turned on. Gen makes a note of where they live, and goes back where he came from.

**-'-**

'_Thank you humanity, for making information so accesible_'

The boy's name is Ishigami Senkuu.

**-'-**

It's been three days, and he follows the boy home, trying to learn his routine. So far it is simple, home, school, somewhere high with two friends –and a miniature rocket?–, home, ramen shop, school again. The teen had a small social circle, and only one parent.

'_Easy prey_'

**-'-**

On the fourth day, the boy leaves school late, no friends nor father around him. The sun has already gone down, his steps back home are predictable.

'_A perfect chance_'

Senkuu takes a turn into a especially dark corner, and Gen speeds up to catch him off guard from behind. As soon as Gen turned the corner he found Senkuu waiting for him. This shocks him, but recovers quick.

"Why are you following me?"

"To _kill_ you, my dear~!" he sings, and pounces, hand first to grab Senkuu's throat.

But the other boy was faster, and hit the skin of Gen's wrist with a taser, updated it seemed, since the vampire fell to his knees, the electric current cursing through him. Panting, he still got to grab Senkuu's ankle with his unharmed hand. Senkuu was startled, that shock should've knocked him out cold, instead the other only smiled at him from the ground.

"How feisty"

Senkuu tried turning on his heels to run, but Gen was faster, knocking the taser out of his hands, grabbing him by the neck and slaming him against the brick wall, effectively difficulting the air flow in the boy's lungs. Now, uncertainty –_fear_– shone in his eyes, it tainted the air around them. Gen grins as he kissed the other's lips softly, turning his head to fit in the crook of Senkuu's neck, and bit –_hard_– into flesh, blood filling his mouth –such a delicious taste–, it was so sweet.

"Argh" he whined, pained.

However, Gen could now hear people approaching. Reluctant, he lets go of the teen and runs for it, dissapearing into the dark.

Things could've been worse.

**-'-**

It was almost a week since he'd been attacked, he inspected the two small openings in his neck turning purple-green on the mirror; they were the only proof he had left. There had been rumours about it, but he had dismissed it as an urban legend going around to scare the youth. Something about people that seemed to be attacked by vampires. It was illogical –unrealistic– to believe in something of the sort. Yet, a man who withstood a taser twice as strong than the normal ones, had sunk his fangs into his neck, and drank –he could feel it–, swallowed up –he could hear him– his blood.

If he weren't so convinced that the other wanted him dead, he could even be excited about trying to study someone like that. He sighed and left the bathroom to enter his room, so he could plop down –face first– into his bed.

"Senkuu-chan~!" sings a voice at the door.

And he recognizes it inmediately. He tries to get up, only to be pushed down, a hand held his head in place against the mattress.

"Now, now, be a good boy and be still" he orders.

And Senkuu complies. Byakuya won't be home until a few more hours, he tries desperately to think of a way out, his phone is in the nightstand, if he could reach it he can call the authorities. The vampire flips him over, holding his throat –again– instead of his head, both of his legs straddle him. He knows this face, why does he know this face?

"Don't even think to scream, I'll crush your throat~!" he warns.

And it clicks. '_Asagiri Gen_'. The magician. He wrote some trashy book about psicology.

"You gonna kill me so fast?" he smirks, trying to be defying, but the trembling in his voice betrays him.

"I should, you've seen me twice now" Gen muses. "But your blood is truly a feast, it's such a shame to just kill you" he licks his lips.

Senkuu shudders.

"Perhaps I should keep you locked up somewhere to drink from you. But that sounds like too much of a hassle"

"Then how about a deal" Senkuu offers quickly.

The vampire's brow lifts at this, interested. The white-green haired boy does his best to come up with a beneficial arrangement for him.

"How about I give it to you? Huh? My blood, once a week you can drink it. I won't say anything. Won't tell anyone"

"Hmm. And what do you want from me? After all, a deal involves a sort of equivalent exchange, does it not?"

"Let me study you!" he blurts out, since he has the chance, might as well take it. "You're a vampire, right? Well, I'm a scientist and I'm intrigued by that"

He gauges Gen's reaction. He softens the grip on his throat, to run his fingers over his bruised injury, humming.

"I'm not some lab rat, Senkuu-chan~!"

"I won't treat you as one" he promises.

Gen's gaze goes from his neck, to his red eyes. He holds his gaze for agonizingly long seconds, until he smirks and leans down, to kiss his lips again, tilting his head to bite into the marks Senkuu bore –reopening them–, drinking once more. It lasts a minute –perphaps two–, until Gen lets go, and licks his neck all the way up to his earlobe.

"Once a week" he whispers.

He left as he entered; without a sound.

**-'-**

True to his haste word. Senkuu didn't treat Gen like a lab rat, nor some kind of experiment.

Gen lays on his bed, playing with his phone, his black uneven hair spilled on the pillow, his legs spread leisurely above the covers. The epitome of a lackadaisical persona. Gen notices him staring and smiles –his closed lipped smile– sweetly.

"See something you like, Senkuu-chan?"

"What are you doing with my phone?" he deadpans.

"Playing, of course~!" he says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

Senkuu's eye twitches. _Ding_. The results for Gen's DNA test are done. So he checks that out instead of paying attention to the vampire. It seems normal, except from a few tweaks here and there that made it obvious the blood wasn't entirely human. '_What kind of genetic mutation would cause this?_' he ponders. But he can always analize it with more detail, when the blood's owner isn't invading his personal espace. He turns in his chair and walks over to sit at the edge of the bed, undoing the first button of his shirt to better reveal his throat –where two small indentions reside, no longer bruised–.

Gen smirks, he kisses Senkuu and drinks his fill for this week.

**-'-**

"Why do you always kiss me?"

It's been two months since their arrangement was made, and Senkuu is against the wall, Gen's hands on his waist, nose touching nose right before the usual peck on the lips. The vampire stops a few milimeters aways from him, peeking at him underneath his long eyelashes.

"'Cause you taste so sweet" he purrs.

And he kisses him, more than just a feather touch this time. This time there's a soft tongue invading his mouth, an intrusive leg getting in between his', and Gen's chest so close he can feel his heartbeat through the fabric of his shirt. There's tongue, teeth, lips, saliva, and Gen tastes oddly like cola –so _sweet_–, he truly likes sweet things. Senkuu sighs, draping his arms on Gen's shoulders.

'_Is this what it feels like to sell your soul to the devil?_' Senkuu wonders.

Things could be worse.

**-'-**

Five months of their arrangement, and Senkuu lies his head on the vampire's chest –he's fallen asleep–, as the later plays with the gravity defying locks. It's almost night, the sun's eagerness to go to bed turned everything in purple-pink hues. The vampire wonders when exactly did things became like this. Senkuu sighes in his slumber. He decides it doesn't matter, they're fine the way they are now.

**-'-**

_Moans_. Such a lovely sound when it comes from the scientist's mouth. They're bare, skin touching skin, lips meeting lips, fingers tangled on hair, a mess of heat and softness, and desire. Seven months, and they share a bed. Seven months, and they know each other so well, it's like reading their own palms. Seven months, and they're finally having sex.

Until good hearted Byakuya –God bless his soul–, enters Senkuu's room.

Things could, can, and will, be worse. It's the law of Murphy.

-'-


	6. In Sickness And Health

**Day 06: January 03**

**Marriage / domestic**

**-'-**

**Title: In Sickness And Health.**

**-'-**

Everyone had insisted, not that Senkuu minded too much, but it did put a halt to their work building Perseus. He agreed since Gen seemed to be rather excited with the idea, even if he tried to camouflage it. A wedding, for the two of them in this Stone World, it was as pompous as it could be as the villagers and depetrified people had made it their goal to make it as big as possible.

Simply put, they decided to make a western styled wedding –it was the easiest–. Senkuu styled his hair on a ponytail and wore one of Yuzuriha's suits, it was black, and simple with a blue tie around his neck. Gen's was dark purple, with a red tie, also made with a simple design. Senkuu had decided to take it upon himself to make a set of rings for them. He instructed old man Kaseki to engrave their names on the inside, but after a few failed attempts –the man had never written in his life– they left them with a simple S+G. They're just a pair of silver bands, but they were perfect for their purpose.

Ruri officiated the ceremony, reciting words modern people had told her to say. As soon as Gen and Senkuu kissed –a mere peck of lips– the crowd cheered. This time around Senkuu couldn't steal the liquor, so almost everyone –excepting the children and a few elders– got themselves drunk, even Gen was tipsy as they waved their way to their hut, with the scientist's feet faltering every now and them.

"Senkuu-chan~!"

"Yeah?" said Senkuu as he maneuvered both of them across the bridge.

"You look so- so-..." he struggled to find the word. "Handcome! No wait, that's wrong. Petty. No, no, no... Erm, uh, CUTE! Yes, cute!" he cheered happily to have found the right word.

The scientist laughed, noting how uncomposed Gen was due to liquor, no wonder it was his weakness. He managed to take both of them inside the observatory –the wedding was held at Ishigami village–, no easy feat, carrying Gen, and himself being kinda drunk as well. Once inside he took out a sort of futon and Gen fell down backwards, pulling Senkuu by his vest with him. Senkuu avoided crushing Gen by using his arms as a cushion.

"Hey. Cutie. Let's fuck" whispered Gen, his eyes glossed over and his cheeks dusted in pink.

Senkuu smirked. He should get his mentalist drunk more often. They kissed, sloppy, messy, ties being undone, vests and jackets and shirts being thrown, pants kicked and forgotten. Gen pulled Senkuu's ponytail letting his now gravity bound locks to fall into his face, tickling his nose. Senkuu roamed his hand through mismatched bangs, throwing the mentalist's head down, revealing his neck, which Senkuu promptly filled with hickeys and bite marks. Gen moaned breathy sighs with every touch, every kiss, every little thing that Senkuu did was rewarded with content sounds. And every sound and gesture, and movement, that Gen offered, made the scientist just the tiniest bit hornier.

Getting drunk is fine. Having sex whilst drunk is also fine. What it is not fine, is to fall asleep unclothed with a very open window.

**-'-**

Senkuu was cold. Not cold as in 'the weather is windy, cold' but rather he was sick. He caught the flu, and had a fever that had him shivering like a leaf, confined to his hut until he recovered.

"This is the last time I sleep naked after sex" he mumbled between his clattering teeth.

Gen was beside him, trying to feed him soup.

"How come YOU are healthy?" he recriminates.

"Healthy? My head is killing me Senkuu-chan" he hushes whilst holding the spoon to the other's mouth.

True enough, Gen was hungover, he may have a temporary ailment, but an ailment is an ailment nonetheless.

"Let's never drink again" says Senkuu as he takes the offered spoonful.

"Agreed"

**-'-**

A while after getting sick –when Gen was no longer hungover so he could help better–, Senkuu decided it was time to re-invent acetaminophen. His fever went down, his coughs had become an occasional nuisance –thanks to improvised cough syrups–, and the only noticeable trait remaining of the flu, was his runny nose. Still, Senkuu remained in bed rest, with his husband at his side.

Gen patted an unruly mop of white-green locks, the scientist's head perched upon his chest –rising and falling with each breath–, Senkuu's nimble fingers played with the hem of Gen's shirt. They both sighed happily. There were no pressing issues that needed to be tended to, no rush to get up and go anywhere –they could leave things to Ryuusui and company–.

Gen kissed the top of Senkuu's head, with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips when his gaze caught the glint of the ring placed on his left hand. '_Married_'. Not boyfriends nor lovers, nor friends, nor allies. They were husbands. He was delighted, to have defected the Empire of Might when he did.

Senkuu fell asleep soon, lulled away by the pleasant sensations that filled him –despite the runny nose and ocassional cough–. Gen followed soon after.

**-'-**


	7. Murky Bedsheets

**Day 07: January 04**

**Senkuu's birthday / free choice (Nightshade)**

**-'-**

**Title: Murky Bedsheets.**

**-'-**

**A/N:** Chronologically speaking you can place this before 'In Sickness And Health'.

**-'-**

The second time Gen celebrated Senkuu's birthday, his gift wasn't so flamboyant. This time around, the magician had surprised the scientist caught up in his little lab doing whatever science related stuff he was busy with this time around. Gen surrounded the scientist's neck and shoulders with his arms and blew into his ear. Earning him a jump from Senkuu.

"Dammit mentalist, you startled me" he complained.

"Hehe. Sorry. But it is pretty late, Senkuu-chan you should go to bed"

"Can't. I wanna finish this before tomorrow" Senkuu argues.

"It will still be here tomorrow, I assure you no one will touch it"

"Yes. And it will still be incomplete tomorrow"

Gen sighed, the scientist could be so stubborn some times. Yet he smiled to himself, he was good at getting Senkuu to do what he wanted.

"Fine. If you wanna have it that way. And here I wanted to relieve you from your stress~" he says, putting a hand to his chest, as if he'd been wounded.

The scientist turns to look at him –hand still on chest, and pouting lips– with escepticism, he knew the mentalist wanted to get something from him, he just didn't know what. But then again, Gen did help him relax in past occasions, so he supposed that adding one more wouldn't hurt much.

"Okay. I'll stop for tonight" he sighs.

"Good~!" the other beamed.

Gen pulled him up and took him to their shared hut –the observatory–. The first thing the scientist noticed were the many flowers laying around in the floor, in their bed. He turns to look at Gen, the smile on his face is mischievous and he can already imagine what will come next –what the blue eyed man wanted–. Gen's fingers trace the scars on his face –slow, gentle–, he pulls him for a kiss, one and then many, many kisses that steal his breath away –gloss his eyes–, and then Gen pulls him down into their bed. The mentalist's back hits the mattress first, then the scientist's palms feel the rough fabric beneath them, crushing some of the scattered nightshades –their murky perfume staining the sheets–.

"You need to relax more, Senkuu-chan"

"And would you help me out with that?" he teases.

"Happily~!"

The white-green haired man smiles, his nimble fingers working to get Gen's clothes off of him, taking his time undoing every layer, nibbling on the now exposed skin, marking with purple-red drawings the ivory canvas presented to him. The monocromatic bangs stick to Gen's forehead. The mentalist flips them over, so he contemplates Senkuu from above. With a swift motion of his hand, the belt on Senkuu's robe comes undone, the teen exposed.

"Soo~ convenient"

"More than the nine infernal layers you wear" he recriminates.

Gen laughs, a clear cristaline sound echoing on his ears. They kiss, they touch, Gen's fingers go south, where Senkuu's blood is pilling up, and he strokes, gentle, slow. Senkuu moans to the ministrations given to him, and decides not to get behind, his own fingers grapping around Gen's length teasing and pumping until the grasp the mentalist has on him falters. He pulls him for another kiss, sloppier than before –_hungrier_–. They're nearing their end, quick shallow breaths escape their mouths, their tongues mumble each other's names. And it hits them, Senkuu first, followed by Gen who trembles as if an earthquake took place inside of him, a silent gasp trying to form on his throat.

When Senkuu stops seeing white spots of light in his retine he flips them over once more, spreading open Gen's legs, he positions himself, and thrusts in. Gen moans pained and aroused, he's used to the scientist's antics, one orgasm before trying to ride him into a second. Which he promptly does, going in, and out at a steady pace, hitting his prostate on occasion, making his already weak legs tremble. It feels like paradise. And then they come undone in gasping breaths and skin pearled with beads of sweat, one more time. They relieve on their post-orgasm high before accommodating properly in bed. Gen's head resting over Senkuu's beating heart.

"Happy birthday, Senkuu-chan~!" the mentalist sings.

"You know mentalist, I owe you two birthday gifts already. You're gonna leave me indebted for life if you keep this up" he jokes.

"Sounds nice, don't you think?"

"It does. Thank you, for your help relaxing me. I appreciate it"

Gen hums in response, sleep tugging at his eyelids. Senkuu fixes the stray bicolored bangs, putting the larger portion –the white one– behind Gen's ear.

"Hey, mentalist" he calls. "Marry me".

"Yes~!" he purrs content.

The perfumed air is stagnant in Senkuu's lungs, the many black nightshades surrounding them only bring back to his brain the image of the man in his arms. He loves it.

**-'-**

**A/N:** Finishing notes for this small series of works. They aren't that important, you can skip this ridiculous long foot note if you want –boy, I could just turn it into an epilogue chapter–.

**01.** _Festivals and Foxes_: If we talk cotton candy, man, ya gotta think in a festival, a carnival, whatever, but you think of orange and red, the noise, the people, and the greasy food being sold out. Even the manga made that connection, so I used that idea and added some supernatural stuff because of the kemonomimi bit. Gen being a fox deity is inspired from '_ZenTan Week_' by hana-kitzu, which is a '_Kimetsu no Yaiba_' fic. I took notice, especifically of chapter six, where the author depicts Aganuma Zen'itsu as a nine tailed fox. It seemed funny to me how something written for the week dedicated to another ship made it's way into this one.

**02.** _Unfulfilled Reality_: Since I already made notes on that chapter, I will only say the following: This was actually, the chapter I dreaded most to write, since the beginning I had no idea where to go from the prompt given, but once I remembered _Farscape_, everything started to fall into place, and I think this became my favorite contribution for the SenGen Week.

**03.** _Aftertaste_: When I read the word 'Cola', all that came to my head was my dad's voice saying: "It's not the original flavor". For you to understand this, I will elaborate, you see my father is a Coca-Cola fan, and I once bought a bottle that didn't taste the same as usual –it was likely a very old batch–, and he nags me to this day about it, so every time I give him a bottle of Cola he sighes after tasting it and says: "THIS, is the original flavor". So I thought, 'Senkuu Cola' is a very rough version of nowadays 'Cola', there is bound to be a difference in the flavor, so I came up with the idea of the 'aftertaste' that might be left in the mouth, and then I used the same idea for the lasting flavor of Gen and Senkuu's first kiss. Oh, and let us not forget the fight between Pepsi and Coca-Cola back in the 80's.

**04.** _Colorfools_: This title, and the overall idea, is really inspired by a fanfic called '_Colorfool_' by PoetDameron. It's a '_That 70's Show_' fic, that pairs up Eric Forman and Buddy Morgan as soulmates.

**05.** _Grin and Kiss and Fangs and Blood_: This was meant to be a separated multi-chapter fic all on it's own, but in the end I realized I could just fit the general idea in the prompt given, so I made it work, somehow. The idea itself came from a set of images, which depicted Senkuu as a vampire who had bitten Gen. Now, I didn't make Senkuu the vampire because the magician aesthetic seemed to work better for that trope, rather than the mad scientist one I associate with Senkuu.

**06.** _In Sickness And Health_: I wanted to make a sappier version of a chapter I wrote for my series of '_Gintama_' drabbles –_While We Are Together_–, the chapter in question is called '_Rainy Days Are Meant To Be Spent Outside Getting Soaked To The Bone_', and it ends with comedy, for this SenGen work in particular I wanted the ending to be more tender, but I couldn't grasp the ability to make it happen, so I left a sloppy end.

**07.** _Murky Bedsheets_: I have never, not once in my whole life, come across a Black Nightshade (Solanum nigrum), much less smelt one. I had to investigate about it's scent, a difficult feat since many confuse it with Deadly Nightshade (Atropa belladonna) known also as just Belladonna, and this plant seems to have a bitter smell. It was finally on a botanical book –_Natural Arrangemeng Of British Plants_– I found that the smell of Solanum Nigrum was mentioned, and I quote textually, what it said especifically about this kind of Solaneae:

'Solanum nigrum. Black nightshade. Stem angular; leaves ovate, toothed, angular, bald; berries black.

Solanum vulgare, Raii Syn. 265,4; Park. 346.

Solanum hortense, Ger. em. 339, l.

Solanum nigrum, Lin. S. P. 266.

Solanum humile, Salisb. Prod. 134.

Garden nightshade. Morell. Petty morell.

Dunghills and gardens; annual; June to September. Root much branched; stem spreading; leaves petioled; _flowers smell like musk_.—Leaves applied externally abate inflammation; internally, 1 or 2 grs. infused in boiling water, and taken at bedtime, occasions a copious per spiration, are diuretic, and generally purge the next day'.

Flowers smell like musk. There you have it. I just went with this bit of information and took it from there.

Thanks for reading this small series. And the foot note, if you got this far, writing is tough folks, it requires lots of investigation for just one tiny little detail that gets forgotten in the midst of the story. Oh, and inspiration likes to leave you stranded on the middle of the road and you have to walk all the way to the end. It's a miracle I finished something with such a defined time frame.

Anyways, thank you, good bye, and farewell.


End file.
